


In The Meantime

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is also a little shit, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Soft Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is done with Bucky and Reyna's shit, infinity war and endgame NEVER HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: It's morning, but Bucky doesn't want to get up yet, much to Reyna's slight annoyance. Cuddling and intercrural sex ensues. Includes an annoyed Tony Stark, a bickering Sam Wilson, and a smug Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	In The Meantime

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was listening to a Bucky Barnes x Listener audio, I got inspired to do this. Plus I've been in a more smutty mood lately, so I might make this into a series? 
> 
> This isn't in the same universe as Phoenix and the Soldier, so consider this an AU! Contains a soft! Bucky, because soft Bucky is what we need right now.
> 
> As per usual, italics is for when Bucky and Reyna speak Russian. It's become their love language at this point. Bold and italics are just for the little flashback.

Bucky groaned.

  
  
“ _Good morning love,_ ” He spoke hoarsely in Russian. Reyna let out a soft yawn, mumbling something in Russian. Bucky chuckled sleepily. 

_His little firecracker_. He held her closer, fingers brushing over her collarbone. They were still naked from their sessions from the night before. Reyna had worn clothes to bed before she had met him, but all those nights as Winter, marking her every time after HYDRA had wiped him, she had stopped wearing clothes to bed completely. 

“We have to get up,” Reyna muttered sleepily as she got up from the bed. Bucky tried to pull her back in to no avail. 

“No. Come back to sleep.” Bucky moaned, sounding like he was James Barnes again. Reyna let out a chuckle as she looked at him, the blankets folded over, revealing his toned chest to her. His chest was covered in bite marks, little crescent marks from her nails. She imagined his legs looked worse. She didn’t look all that good either, her neck was marked with love bites and bruises, her shoulders probably had bruises from Bucky gripping them so harshly. But she loved it, every little mark on her body. 

“Bucky,” she whined. Bucky shook his head in disagreement. 

“I’ve been woken up so many times in my life… I just want a lazy day with my baby.” Bucky spoke softly. Reyna’s face softened.

“Fine,” she concurred. 

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, come back to bed?” Bucky hummed. Reyna crawled back into bed, practically snuggling into him, shifting around so she could get comfy. Bucky groaned, beginning to get hard. Reyna let out a soft whimper, making Bucky hiss. Tensely, she rocked into him, and a growl slipped. 

“Is… Is this okay?” Reyna spoke tensely. 

“I only want this if you do, _sun_ ,” Bucky grunted. With that confirmation, she started rocking into him again, mewling at the sensation of his dick in between her thighs. 

“That’s it doll, that’s it…” Bucky groaned, hissing with pleasure as she rocked into him, the supersoldier moving against her, Reyna’s little gasps and moans turning him on even more. 

“Clench your thighs,” Bucky instructed, and Reyna clenched his thighs around his cock, making him grunt. 

“That’s it, Rey…” Bucky groaned. It felt so good, the thought of fucking her but not fucking her at the same time. The fact that he was getting off on her thighs made him hard as she rocked into him, clenching her thighs against his dick, it made his eyes roll back with pleasure. 

“ _Feels good doesn’t it… that feeling of my dick in between your thighs… Look at yourself doll… so pretty…_ ” Bucky groaned in Russian, the fire mutant looking down, seeing her thighs clamped down on his cock, making her cry out. 

“ _Need you… need you to touch me_.” She whimpered, rocking into him harder. He could feel her slick all over his cock, and the urge to fuck her was getting more and more inviting. 

“ _Not… not gonna fuck you._ ” Bucky snarled, picking up his pace. Reyna sobbed in frustration, gasping as he snapped his hips onto hers.

Heavy pants and moans filled the room, but it didn’t really matter since their room was soundproof. Not like how it was in the tower, though. They’d be shooed and shushed since they made so much noise. When they moved into the compound, Tony made sure to make everyone’s rooms soundproof but told the two of them that he was planning on doing it anyway, since he was sick and tired of hearing Bucky and Reyna’s sex sessions all night. 

_**“You and tin man are really making us go out to dry,” Sam complained. Bucky hid a snicker.** _

_**“You’re just moping because you lack stamina,” Bucky clapped back. Sam glared at him.** _

_**“We all can’t be enhanced like you and America’s ass.” Sam sassed back.** _

_**“Language,” Steve called out from his spot in the bar. Natasha let out a snort.** _

_**“Shove it, Natalia.” Bucky sniped in Russian.** _

_**“Whatever you say, James.” Natasha shrugged back.** _

She was close. She wanted, she craved his cock in her, but she knew better then to try to challenge him- her ass burned at the reminder. 

Looking down at her thighs again, she saw her slick all over his cock, and she whimpered. 

“ _You want me inside of you, don’t you, my sun?_ ” Bucky was perfectly purring at this point, knowing she was close. Reyna whined in response, rocking into him harder, making him snarl. 

“ _Such a slut for my dick… fuck… you feel so good… never knew you were such a slut for my dick… fuck!_ ” Bucky swore, cumming on her thighs, his own thighs shaking. Reyna buckled her hips into his, Bucky grunting as he held onto her hips, babbled words of encouragement echoing in her ear. 

“Bucky!” Reyna cried out as she came, her orgasm making her see stars. Her world seemed to spin as she tried to get her breathing under control.

" _That’s it, love. Come back to me. You did so well, coming on my dick._ ” Bucky cooed, gently running his fingers through her hair that was now damp with sweat. Reyna gently unwrapped her thighs from his cock, a shaky breath escaping her lips as she saw her thighs messy with his cum and her slick. 

“ _So pretty… you look like a picture,_ ” Bucky whispered, gently kissing her. Reyna sighed into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, as his flesh hand held the back of her neck. 

“Sergeant Barnes, Miss Woods. Steve Rogers is requiring your presence in the gym.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke, making them pull away and groan. 

“Tell Steve to give us twenty minutes, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Bucky replied.

“Yes Sergeant Barnes.” The A.I’s Irish accent replied. 

“I still don’t know why Tony made her have an Irish accent,” Reyna grumbled as she got out of bed, walking to the shower and turning on the water as Bucky chuckled from behind her. The two of them got in the shower, Bucky gently gathering her shampoo in her hair, beginning to wash her hair. He gently massaged her scalp, making the mutant sigh in relief. 

“ _Yes…”_ Reyna groaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. Bucky chuckled as she washed her hair. She scrubbed herself down, biting her lip as she washed away the mixture of his cum and her slick on her thighs. Bucky was washing his hair and scrubbing himself down. He looked at his girlfriend, a low smirk on his face. 

“I didn’t want to wash this off,” Reyna said, gesturing to her thighs. Bucky sighed, running his finger up her thighs, making his lover whimper. 

“No. You’ll have to wait, doll. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Bucky murmured in her ear. Reyna hummed. 

“I’ll hold you to that, Sergeant.” Reyna teased. Bucky let out a low growl, making Reyna grin.


End file.
